


Sherlollipops - Proof

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [196]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Poor John needs the brain bleach again, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors and speculations in the tabloids about Molly and Sherlock's relationship gets her all riled up - and Sherlock loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Proof

“They want proof?” Molly was incredulous. “What kind of fuckery is that? Proof that we’re, what? In a relationship? That we’re having sex?”

Sherlock shrugged and tried not to show how amused he was by his girlfriend’s outrage at the latest accusation about them in the tabs. “Well, to be fair, Molly, we don’t exactly go in for PDA.”

“Because our love life is no one’s business but ours!” she all but exploded, vibrating with increasing anger. Uh oh, time to try to bring her back into a more reasonable frame of mind, or who knew what she’d do? Visions of her doing something outrageous danced through his mind: he pictured uploading a sex tape of the two of them - not that any existed, at least not to his knowledge - or possibly even seducing him over a corpse in the morgue or just plain arranging things so that John or (horrors!) Mycroft walked in on them having sex on their sofa…

“Molly, it’s fine, we’ll just ignore them, I was just teasing you, you know I don’t give a fuck what those idiots think…”

Too late, judging by the glint in her eye. “We’ll just see about that,” she muttered, tossing the tab she’d been perusing to the floor and crawling onto his lap. They’d been sat at opposite ends of the sofa at the beginning of the evening but had gradually moved closer, as they tended to do. She kissed him, hard, hands reaching for the buttons of his shirt, which he happily gave her access to. Molly pissed off at the press was always a good thing for him, since he was the one she tended to take out her aggressions on - in the most pleasurable way possible.

Five minutes later - possibly less, since he would have to admit that keeping track of the passing time was not high on his list of priorities at the moment - she’d hiked up her skirt, tossed her blouse and bra onto the floor, unzipped his trousers and was riding him furiously. Righteous anger, he discovered, acted as quite the sexual lubricant where Molly was concerned, no need for fingers or tongues to get her ready - pity, that, but such pleasures could be saved for a less impulsive moment.

She was practically screaming as she orgasmed, hard on the heels of Sherlock’s completion, when the door to the flat banged open. Both turned their heads at the same time, mouths agape as John Watson stormed into the living room, gun held in both hands. “Molly! Are you all - CHRIST ALMIGHTY!”

He skidded to a stop, eyes wide and mouth agape, then stumbled backwards. “She was screaming…I thought…Oh fuck, never mind, just pretend I wasn’t here. THIS NEVER HAPPENED,” he shouted as he backed out of the room and pulled the door shut tight.

Molly dissolved into giggles and Sherlock joined her, holding her close as she rested her damp forehead on his equally sweaty shoulder. “Oh well,” she gasped as she started to regain control of herself. “Since John is bollocks at keeping secrets I guess we’ll never have to worry about ‘proving’ our relationship to anyone ever again!”


End file.
